Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic degenerative disease affecting the central nervous system, characterized by demyelination of nerve axons. MS may cause numerous physical and mental symptoms, and often progresses to both physical and cognitive disability. Disease onset usually occurs in young adults (20-40 yrs), is more common in women, and affects more than 1 million people around the world.
The disease course of MS is varied and may lie dormant or progress steadily over time. Several subtypes of MS have been described based on patterns of progression. A person with MS can suffer almost any neurological symptom or sign, including changes in sensation such as loss of sensitivity or tingling, pricking or numbness (hypoesthesia and paraesthesia), muscle weakness, clonus, muscle spasms, or difficulty in moving; difficulties with coordination and balance (ataxia); problems in speech (dysarthria) or swallowing (dysphagia), visual problems (nystagmus, optic neuritis including phosphenes, or diplopia), fatigue, acute or chronic pain, and bladder and bowel difficulties.
MS is currently believed to be an immune-mediated disorder in which the body's own immune system attacks and damages myelin.
There is no known cure for MS. Several current therapies have proven beneficial in restoring function after an attack (relapse), preventing or reducing the degree or frequency of new attacks (relapses), or preventing or reducing the extent of disability. However, many current MS therapies have been associated with adverse effects or are poorly tolerated. There is thus a need for alternative therapies for MS which are effective at treating MS and at alleviating or reducing the symptoms of MS.